Czar
"I'm about to blow the crap out of you, boy!" ''-Czar, ''angrily chasing a Scyllar, from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Czar is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. It appears to be the strongest relative of Nose Bomber, Bomboom, and Bomboerlikon. Gregory & co. can only encounter this particular enemy at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Czar has the same appearance as its weaker relatives, only with some physical differences. Their body is somewhat sandy green colored, and have white eyes, with black eye pupils. Origin Of Name Czar's name derives from the Tsar Cannon, a large cannon that was cast out in 1585 by a Russian master bronze caster Andrey Chokhov. It was also more of a mortar weapon than just a standard cannon. Development Czar was based off Super Spike, an unused enemy from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars. Attacks Czar mainly attacks Gregory & co. the same way as thier weaker relatives, as well as a new attack that involves it rolling into its opponents. Czar can also use some special attacks that its relatives have used, as well as introducing five new special moves that is somewhat used by other enemies. The five special moves are Toxic Bomb, Mud Blast, Toxic, Rock Edge, and Megaboom. Toxic Bomb is a somewhat strong move, as the user fires a bomb full of poison to damage the target. It also causes the Poisoned status. Mud Blast is a stronger move that involves the user to blast foes with powerful mud. It also causes the Flinch status. Toxic is a move known by various enemies, as they strongly poison the foe, causing the Badly Poisoned status. Rock Edge is a powerful rock move known to be used by some enemies. The user traps the foe in a rocky blast, creating an edge that drops rocks down, severely damaging the target. It may also cause the Flinch status. Megaboom is Czar's signature move. He creates a bomb that explodes greatly, which causes massive damage to one or two opposite party members. Czar is supposedly strong, but only by his Defense. Since his Defense is high, he is almost impossible to defeat. However, using certain status effect moves can lower his Defense. He also has great Attack, so his appearance can be best described as being a great weapon, mostly by his signature move, Megaboom. However, he is also slow, since he don't move as fast as other semi-high-leveled enemies. Czar is strong against water and fire, but weak against ground attacks. Using Dripper's ground attacks can be able take this enemy out. Trivia *Czar's Mind Thought prefers himself to be called Tsar, which is also his name, considering that it comes from the Tsar Cannon's name. *Outside of the Challenge Tower, Czar seems to hate Scyllars, since they mostly pinch him with their claws for fun. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bomber Balls Category:Challenge Tower Enemies